


Why Did You Hide This From Us?

by ThatOneWeirdWriter



Series: Dream Team and DreamNotFound One-Shots [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (at the end) - Freeform, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Crying, Fighting, Fluff, L'manburg War, M/M, Mentions of betrayal, Secret Relationship, Sorry Not Sorry, Tommy and Wilbur are like brothers to me, War, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneWeirdWriter/pseuds/ThatOneWeirdWriter
Summary: What happened after Wilbur and George revealed their relationship? How did L'manburg's people take it?
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot
Series: Dream Team and DreamNotFound One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862128
Comments: 7
Kudos: 243





	Why Did You Hide This From Us?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I keep writing this I just really like it :) Would it be better if I put it into its own separate series? 
> 
> Also big thanks to FuruFuru for this idea! Hope you enjoy it :))

The room was silent, no noise other then the soft wind blowing through the windows. Rustling of leaves could also be heard but everyone's thoughts were too loud to focus on the noises. The air thick with tension and heavy with anger. Guilt and other emotions similar to such were starting to bubble up within Wilbur. Filling his stomach with dread and leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. His thoughts and as well as everyone else's running a mile a minute and there seemingly no end in sight to the run.

Each sniffle from Tubbo scratched at Wilbur's heart, he was the leader of L'manburg he shouldn't have run his team, his people, his _family _,__ into the ground. It hurt enough knowing what he pain he could have prevented but another voice in his head kept telling him if he hadn't the pain would have been far greater. Still his emotions took control and pushed aside his logical thinking. Seeing Tubbo crying and Tommy looking so distraught pulled at his heart and made him want to fall to the floor and cry.

Finally after ten long minutes of silence Tommy spoke. His voice hoarse and rough, his eyes looking into Wilbur's blood shot, and eyes damp with poorly hidden tears. Tommy's tone a void of emotion, empty and distant. Almost passive and anger underlining the word spoken.

"Why?"

Wilbur couldn't speak, he didn't- couldn't trust himself to utter a word. He knew how weak he would sound, how broken and torn his voice alone would be. The air still holding the same tension even as Tommy's voice cut through it. George, who stood next to him, was silent as well. He knew the boy was holding back tears, Wilbur knew how guilty he felt. How guilty he was that he caused so much sufferings and death. It was guilt that could only be eroded away with time and patience.

Tommy stood, the bed he sat apon creaking after being relieved of his weight. They currently were in the safety of a hidden cabin that Wilbur had built, far away from any of the SMP. George and him would come here often to relax and unwind, usually ending up with the two in bed and a bottle of wine emptied before sunrise. Tommy's expression filled with anger, his posture becoming more tense and body shaking only slightly.

"WHY?!"

His voice was loud as the small cabin walls amplified the noise, causing George and Tubbo to flinch harshly. George cringed and tucked himself into Wilbur's side, who in return put a comforting arm around him. Tommy was panting and his eyes held so much anger that Wilbur internally cringed back. 

"Why wouldn't you tell us that you and George were together?! This could have helped us! Yet you decided to keep it hidden from us, YOUR TEAM! How long has this been going on?! How long have you been hiding this behind our backs, that you were with the enemy-"

"He is NOT the enemy. He has helped us through this entire war. He sacrificed a lot to get us were we are today."

Wilbur now held his own fire in his eyes as Tommy glared at him. Tubbo had stared crying heavily again, Fundy did his best to comfort the boy but it wasn't much help. George was shaking, fear bubbling up within him. He hated fighting, he hated yelling, he hated it all. It was all he ever heard in Dreams base, SapNap and Eret yelling at each other, Dream screaming about L'manburg, George couldn't handle it. 

"We lost more than he ever did. We lost our home, our lives, our FREEDOM. What he lose? huh?"

"my family."

All eyes snapped towards George. His voice barely above a whisper but the silence after Tommy's words making it sound loud enough for it to reach everyone's ears. Tommy looked furious just looking at George. Which the brit understood, he did so much to the boy, he took so much.

"I lost Dream, SapNap, and everyone over on the SMP. They were family to me but I care more about Wilbur than Dreams power hungry motives. I gave Wilbur every plan Dream made, every base and escape, everything. I did it for L'manburg, because Dream, while he is my family, I don't agree with him taking what little you had."

George let a few tears slip and race down his cheeks as he gave Tommy a soft look. He wasn't angry at Tommy, he hadn't done anything wrong. George wanted L'manburg to be happy and thrive but war did so much hurt to people. Tommy's posture relaxed as a look of guilt overtook his features. 

All was quiet again in the cabin, no-one knew what to say. They all had lost something, emotions were running high and everyone was stressed. Wilbur held tight to George's hand and finally let himself cry. Hot tears rushing down his cheeks as George sat him on the bed and tucked himself, once again, into Wilbur's side. 

The rest of the L'manburg team looked shocked, Wilbur never cried, not once. No matter how tough war was, no matter how bad of an injury he got, he never shed a tear. Always a leader and standing strong for his people, a symbol of what L'manburg wanted, a strong place for people to live. 

To see him so vulnerable and weak was a different experience. Tommy felt guilt rise in his stomach, Tubbo had started crying once more and Fundy was silent. Tommy slowly walked towards Wilbur and gently wrapped the taller male in a hug. Wilbur was stiff for a moment before melting into the hug and crying into his shoulder.

Tommy turned to George, his goggles off revealing his multicolored eyes and a soft smile adorning his cheeks. His eyes held nothing but care and love, he knew that Tommy didn't trust him but he didn't mind, he would wait. Trust took time and George was willing to take that time to cultivate trust throughout the whole team. 

Soon Tubbo and Fundy joined in on the hug, Fundy shedding silent tears of his own as he wrapped his arms around the trio of males. George felt out of place and awkward, until Tommy pulled him into the hug. Squished in-between Wilbur and Tubbo, George felt nothing but happiness. 

He would wait as long as he needed for everyone to trust him like Wilbur did, but something told him it wouldn't be as long as he originally thought. 


End file.
